


Shirt, but Sweet

by AnonEhouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, International Fanworks Day 2015, Shirt Porn, fan Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's haiku about Captain Roger's t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt, but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanboy Phil's Finest Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343919) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Snow covered mountain  
Freed from the ice to reveal  
Magnificent peaks


End file.
